


Life in Motion

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: First of all im sorry, I Wrote This Like A Year Ago, Other, a year late, and it was for a blog i abandoned immediately, at least its here lmaoo, but im Providing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Hm... *hums* Can we get an extra-angsty imagine where the MC dies, by either sickness or some accident? :D I need MM Feels lmao Thank you very much!"MC gets ready for her birthday lunch.





	Life in Motion

**Author's Note:**

> Man, you’re gunna kill me with this. Angst punches me in the gut and leaves me for dead. Hope you enjoy lovely Anon, I tried my best!

In the majority of heartfelt movies, the loss of a loved one or family member is usually portrayed as a tragic moment with important people surrounding them and sad, classical music playing in the background. A beautiful and moving end to a life.   
Some people expect to live until they’re old and frail, when they’ve aged close to the end of a century. Life, however, isn’t fair to most, and lives are tragically cut short in a gruesome or brutal manner.   
MC held up the pretty summer dress and matching hat she picked out with Jaehee the day before, admiring the soft fabric and cute floral pattern that was surprisingly on clearance. Face breaking out into a wide grin, she gently tossed the outfit on her unkempt bed and began to quickly strip down her current attire so she could prep for lunch with her friends from the RFA.   
About to reach for the dress, a loud buzzing startled MC and she turned towards her the surprising commotion. Her phone was the source of the noise, the smooth screen lighting up with text notifications from RFA members.   
Quickly grabbing the device, she unlocked it and started to read through the rapid texts showing on her screen.   
[ Yoosung ] MC!!!! Where are you??   
[ Jumin ] Yoosung, everyone hasn’t arrived to the restaurant yet. She’s not late.  
[ Yoosung ] But it’s her birthday!! She’s gunna miss out on the lunch specials!!!  
[ Jaehee ] She won’t be late, it’s not even noon yet. The food will still be here.  
[ 707 ] But maybe other patrons will eat it all! Just in case I did pack a bag of Honey Budda Chips..  
[ Jumin ] Of Course you did.   
[ MC ] Guys, i’m getting dressed! I’ll be there in 15 minutes, I promise!  
[ Zen ] Ooh~ Can’t wait to see your outfit ;)  
[ Yoosung ] I want some of those chips.. Hope you get here soon MC!! It’ll be the best birthday ever, since we’re here!  
[ MC ] I bet it will be! 

Tossing the phone to her bed, she quickly slipped on the outfit and hastily threw on some mascara and lipstick. Grabbing her purse, she picked up the phone again and read the new messages.

[ Jaehee ] I also await your arrival MC, I guarantee that this will be a wonderful birthday.   
[ 707 ] It will be the best! I, the great 707, have ensured the lunch will be exciting.   
[ Zen ] Seven… what did you do now?   
[ 707 ] You’ll see ;)  
[ Jumin ] It better not be like last time… I don’t want to call the fire department again.  
[ MC ] Lets try and keep the lunch not too surprising! I don’t want anyone to get hurt.   
[ MC ] I’m on my way, i’ll be there in 5!  
[ Yoosung ] See you soon!  
[ 707 ] See you soon MC :)

MC quickly ran out of her small apartment, locking her door and carefully running down the dimly lit stairwell. Pushing the glass doors on the bottom floor open, she stepped onto the sidewalk and slipped her phone into her outer purse pocket. The city was loud and awake, cars and people zooming about to their destinations. Turning to the right, she walked with a smile on her face and started a brisk pace. It had been so long since MC celebrated her birthday with friends, the people she stayed in contact with were usually too busy or couldn’t travel to her, so she celebrated in private with ice cream and a movie.   
Looking to the clear sky, she remembered what had happened in the previous few months. Her sudden affiliation with the RFA, the unsuspected hacker, the security threat in the apartment she resided in, and the large party that she prepared. It can definitely be defined as a rollercoaster of circumstance. Lost in thought, she didn’t notice the buzzing from her purse and jolted from her memories. Pulling the device from her purse, MC unlocked it once again to check her messages.

[ 707 ] MC!! We can see you! We’re all here, lets eat!  
[ Zen ] Were you daydreaming again? Cross the street! We’re right outside!

MC looked up from her phone to her waiting friends across the street, forming a large grin as she quickly stepped into the street, eager to celebrate her birthday, but not looking at the traffic. The next thing MC saw were her friends horrified faces, the dark asphalt her head was thrown against, and the sound of blaring horns. Wide eyed, MC tried to look at her surroundings, but every movement caused unbearable pain throughout her body. Clenching her teeth, MC turned her head to see that she had walked in front of a cargo truck, and now one of the wheels was crushing her midsection. As soon as MC saw the dark red oozing from her head and from underneath the truck’s wheel, she froze, staring at her grotesque body.  
The group that she was supposed to meet up with rushed from their outdoor seating to where she lay, shock and horror etched across their faces.   
“MC… MC!!!! MC can you hear me??” a voice shouted.  
Barely shaken from her trance, MC looked up to the people she considered family to find expressions of absolute terror.   
“G-guys…” MC shuddered out, shock starting to take hold of her mind. Everyone was bent down to be closer to MC, shaking hands reaching out for her own.   
“Someone call 911, look at all the fucking blood she’s losing!” 707 yelled as he fell to his knees. Jumin had already pulled out his phone and was frantically speaking to an emergency operator, his face pale. Yoosung had frozen with shock, silent tears running down his face as he shakingly grasped MC’s arm.   
MC started to feel cold, more blood flowing into her line of vision as she looked to the side, patterned asphalt turning darker by the second. Terrified, she looked to the sky once again as tears started to fall from her face.   
Painful, body wracking sobs overtook her as she realized the severity of the situation. 

Her throat felt raw, soreness adding to the list of pain she felt everywhere. She heard screaming, but she soon realized it was her voice screeching into the city. Everyone tried to soothe her, but their words fell on deaf ears as cries tore out of her throat again and again.   
As the minutes passed MC felt her energy draining, skin getting colder, and began to feel faint.  
“E-Everyone,” she sobbed out, throat catching on her words. “I’m dying.”  
Her dear friends faces froze with realization as they looked around, truly seeing the damage done to her.   
“MC… No.. you can’t be dying! You’re here with us now!” Yoosung cried out, his entire frame shaking with each sob. Everyone’s faces froze with shock, Jumin dropping the phone he held to his face only seconds ago. Jaehee started to shake, bending to her knees to jerkily stroke her hair. Zen was silent, tears pouring from his eyes.   
“MC, you can’t,” Saeyoung choked, face falling into pain. “We still have so much to do,” he sobbed. “RFA, parties,” tears started to fall. “All of us, you can’t leave us.” He looked at the ground, unable to finish processing what he was seeing.   
“MC.. MC it’s going to be okay,” Zen shuddered out next. “The paramedics are going to be here soon! You’ll be okay, don’t worry!” he cried out, face twisted in pain with large, silent tears spilling out of his eyes.  
The woman smiled up at her friends, warm memories playing through her head. All of her adventures with the group, the tense moments and joyful instances they shared together. Reaching a hand to her hair, she rested her hand on Jaehee’s, still tangled in her own.  
“Everyone… don’t mourn my death,” She spoke, voice weak and trembling. “Celebrate our memories together.” She smiled once again, eyes closing slightly, a single tear slipping out and skin even more pale than before.   
“MC,” Everyone whispered, silent tears steadily falling from everyones faces.   
She frowned, concerned. She was just that kind of person, no matter the situation, always looking out for others.   
“Do not cry, everyone. I’ll be alright,” MC smiled, looking to her friends once more. Each breath she took rattled in her chest, each taking more effort than the last. Continuing to cry, her friends smiled slightly along with her, smiling at her kind personality that everyone immediately cared for.   
She looked up at the blue sky above their heads, sun peeking out behind a tall building and no clouds to be seen. Smiling at the beautiful world, she spoke one last time.   
“I love you all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for how long this took. However, I am actually quite happy with how it turned out. Apologies if the ending is abrupt. If any of you liked this, feel free to drop a kudos <3


End file.
